


Z policejní cely

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Začátek filmu Kingsman, Eggsy je zatčen a nečeká ho zrovna ideální osud. Vše ale dokáže změnit telefonát.





	Z policejní cely

„Co to máte?" zajímá se Greg, když vidí svého překvapivě veselého kolegu, jak do výslechové místnosti vede mladého kluka s umíněným výrazem. Ten chlápek je obvykle morous skučící nad budoucností lidstva jako takového.

„Krádež auta, jízda pod vlivem alkoholu, ohrožování bezpečnosti, jízda bez řidičského průkazu, porušení hromady dopravních předpisů, bouračka, poškození veřejného majetku a nabourání policejního vozu," odrecituje detektiv. „Jo, Eggsy, teď už se z toho jen tak nevylížeš, už je ti sedmnáct," dodá směrem k mladíkovi.

„Eggsy?" zopakuje Lestrade udiveně. „Nejsi ty jeden z těch Sherlockových – napomáhačů?" zeptá se nejistě.

Kluk mu věnuje zkoumavý pohled, ale jinak nereaguje.

„Nechce mluvit o ničem. Ale třeba dostane rozum a řekne, kdo tam jel s ním," mávne detektiv rukou. „Měj se, Lestrade," dodá a odvede kluka, kam s ním mířil původně.

Greg za nimi ještě chvíli hledí, ale pak sáhne do kapsy, aby vytáhl mobil, a poslepu vytočí až příliš známé telefonní číslo. I když ví, že první, co uslyší, budou nadávky, že pan Geniální Detektivní Konzultant nesnáší telefonáty a preferuje textovky.

A taky že ano.

„Sherlocku, znáš kluka jménem Eggsy?" skočí Greg do kratičké, skoro nepoznatelné mezery, kterou Sherlock ve svém nadávání udělal kvůli nádechu.

„Co je s ním?" zazní odpověď.

Greg neví, jestli se mu to zdálo nebo ne, ale Sherlock zněl ustaraně.

„Právě ho přivedli na policii i s celým seznamem obvinění. Očividně ukradl auto a projel se s ním po Londýně."

„Do háje," je jediná odpověď, které se Lestradovi dostane, než je hovor ukončen.

Detektiv chvíli jen udiveně hledí na svůj mobil, ale pak jen pokrčí rameny a schová ho. Informoval Sherlocka o stavu jednoho z jeho pouličních zvědů, i když k tomu neměl žádný důvod. Vlastně ani sám neví, proč to udělal. Ale stalo se a teď už je to z jeho obliga. Ne, že by to někdy mezi jeho obligy bylo. Měl by se jít vyspat.

\- - o - -

Eggsy věděl, že je v loji. Pošlou ho za katr a doma mezitím bude peklo. A až ho pustí, kdo ví, jak na tom máma s malou budou. Kdo ví, jestli budou. A tak ze zoufalství vytočil číslo z medaile po tátovi.

Nevěděl, co čekal, i když po tom zavěšení asi spíš nic. S trochou štěstí třeba zkrácení trestu, možná vážně nic, protože tohle by bylo mimo možnosti téhle laskavosti. Ale rozhodně nečekal, že mu otevřou dveře a s omluvami ho pustí ven. To se mu ještě nikdy nestalo. To se ještě nikdy nikomu v jeho okolí nestalo. Vlastně to dost smrdí boudou, ale pořád ho nikdo nezastavuje, ani nesleduje a to už je dokonce i ven z budovy. Co se to sakra-

„Eggsy!" zavolá na něj někdo. Ale ne od budovy, od schodiště, které vede k silnici.

Už skoro paranoidní Eggsy se zarazí, připravený začít utíkat, kdyby něco, ale hned se uvolní, když pozná dva blížící se muže, kteří akorát vylezli schody.

„Sherlocku, doktore Watsone," pozdraví je s drobným úsměvem. Bokovky pro tyhle dva jsou vždycky fajn.

„Nemáš být zavřený v cele?" diví se John Watson.

„Pustili mě, ale nevím proč," pokrčí Eggsy rameny, než nespokojeně kopne do kamínku, který se válí na zemi. „Doufal jsem, že je to vaše práce, dyž ste tady. I když nevím, proč byste to dělali. Říkal's, že nás vykoupíš, jen dyž nás chytnou při práci pro tebe, tak co tu děláte?" podívá se mladík podezíravě na detektiva.

„Nebuď idiot," protáhne ten. „Mám tě nechat hnít v base a nechat tvoji sestru a matku s Deanem? Nemyslím si."

„Pojďte," kývne na ně John, než se pomalu otočí zpět ke schodišti. „Tuhle záhadu můžeme vyřešit i nad jídlem a já už mám docela hlad."

„Johne," protáhne detektiv jako malé dítě.

„Ani slovo, Sherlocku. Varuju tě. Nejedl jsi už dva dny a _nejsi_ na případu. Něco sníš, i kdybych ti to měl do toho krku narvat."

Sherlock jen svěsí hlavu i ramena a s tichým brbláním pod nosem jde za svým Watsonem.

Eggsy chvíli stojí na místě a s drobným úsměvem ty dva sleduje. Jsou jak staří manželé a on si občas představuje, že takhle by se chovali i jeho rodiče, kdyby byl táta ještě naživu. Ale to je jen snění nemožného, a tak Eggsy potřepe hlavou, aby se vzpamatoval, a konečně vyrazí za dvojicí, co už dávno zmizela na schodišti a co už nejspíš stojí u cesty i s přivolaným taxíkem.

Mladík ovšem není ani v půlce schodiště, když na něj zase někdo zavolá.

„Eggsy!"

Tentokrát ale nejde o jeho známé, ale o postaršího chlápka v nóbl obleku a s deštníkem v ruce. Celý je jak ze škatulky, jako by měl jít na návštěvu ke královně a ne se tady opírat o stěnu a tvářit se tajemně s těmi slunečními brýlemi na nose.

„Kdo ste?" zeptá se ho Eggsy a podezíravě si chlapa prohlíží.

„Jsem ten, co tě dostal ven," prohodí chlápek.

„To nejni odpověď," vrátí mu Eggsy.

Chlápek se s drobným úsměvem odlepí od zdi a přejde o trochu blíž.

„Jmenuji se Harry Hart. To já jsem ti dal tu medaili," řekne.

„Ne, že by to nebylo jasné už od jednoho pohledu," ozve se od paty schodiště.

Stojí tam Sherlock a nespokojeně se na Harta dívá. John je o dva schody výš, blíže k Eggsymu a podezíravý pohled věnuje oběma do teď debatujícím mužům.

„Prosím?" pozvedne Harry Hart udiveně obočí.

„Ten přívěsek," pokyne Sherlock rukou k řetízku, který Eggsymu trčí zpod límce. „Dlouho jsem si nemohl vzpomenout, kde jsem to logo už viděl, ale vy jste úžasný na připomínání věcí."

„Sherlocku, zkus to bez těch provokací," napomene ho John.

Sherlock jen otráveně protočí oči, ale poslechne.

„Tady pan Harry Hart se oblíká v luxusním krejčovství pro horních pět tisíc, které se jmenuje Kingsman a které dabluje jako krytí pro soukromou tajnou špionskou organizaci Kingsman, což ve spojitosti s propuštěním Eggsyho, s onou medailí a s okolnostmi jejího předání znamená, že tady pan Hart je součástí oné tajné organizace. Pravděpodobně agent, nejspíše aktivní nebo do nedávna aktivní, jak se tak dívám."

„To jako vážně?" hlesne Eggsy.

„Víte, pane Holmesi," ozve se Harry Hart. „Je-li to tajná organizace, pak byste o ní neměl mluvit na veřejnosti."

„A vy byste neměl mít logo organizace úplně všude," odsekne Sherlock. „A teď bychom se konečně mohli jít najíst, ne? Eggsy, předpokládám, že chceš, aby jel Hart s námi, podle toho, jak po sobě vy dva pokukujete."

\- - o - -

„Merline?" osloví Harry svého kolegu a kamaráda, sotva ten přijme hovor. „Mohl bych mít dva kandidáty?"

„Harry, od Leeho Unwina jsi neměl žádného a teď chceš mít dva?" zeptá se Merlin s podezíravostí jasně znějící v jeho hlase. „Nehledě na to, že stejně může vyhrát jen jeden."

„Nemůžeme mít dvě kandidátské skupiny?" navrhne Harry místo toho.

„Ani náhodou," zhrozí se Merlin. „Co to do tebe vjelo?"

„Pusť si video z mých brýlí za poslední dvě hodiny a uvidíš, o čem mluvím."

„Moment. Nešel jsi náhodou vytáhnout Unwinova syna z basy?"

„To jsem i udělal. A chci toho mladíka mít za svého kandidáta," souhlasí Harry.

„Vždycky musíš čeřit vodu, co?" prohodí Merlin tiše, spíše sám pro sebe než pro Harryho uši.

„Ale pak jsem narazil na jeho dva známé, Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona. A Watson by byl skvělý agent. Když mi dovolíš nechat si Watsona, tak ti dám Holmese. Je to génius."

„Ani náhodou. Ti dva jsou až moc známá firma."

„Ale no ták."

„Harry, ty nejsi schopný přivést včas ani jednoho kandidáta. Nedovolím ti mít dalšího a je mi jedno, jak moc budeš škemrat."

A s tím je hovor ukončen a spojení přerušeno.

„Do háje."


End file.
